Something Special
by sicklittlepervert
Summary: Lydia begins to see something special about Beetlejuice.


AN: This is my very first fanfic ever. Be gentle. Just a little one-shot that wanted to be written. I don't own Beetlejuice or Lydia, and I made no profit from this. Just wondered if I could do it...

Something Special

Lydia was in a daze. She hadn't even known that she had been staring. His words had startled her. She blinked at her friend, and began to reply. "Huh, oh...I...uh...," she stammered. "What's the matter with you, babes?" he asked, "you off in La-La land or somethin'?" Lydia blinked a few more times. "Sorry Beej, it's just...I...Wow," was all she could manage. Beetlejuice just grinned. He threw himself down on the sofa beside her. "So," he said, "You like it then..." Lydia blushed under his probing gaze. "Yes," she replied, almost inaudibly, "I do." When Beetlejuice had told her he was going to change, it could have meant anything. When he returned wearing jeans and a black t-shirt with his hair freshly washed and pulled back into a ponytail, Lydia had been taken aback at the sight of him. She had tried, the last couple of weeks, to ignore what was happening to her, but it once again reared it's head when she saw him dressed like that. Beetlejuice had taken to bathing and practising proper oral hygiene pretty religiously lately, and that fact had not been lost on Lydia. He had dropped a few pounds, and Lydia wasn't sure, but she thought he may have been working out. She looked at him once more, and the thoughts began again. Lydia would turn 20 in a few days, and Beetlejuice was rambling excitedly about what they were going to do. Lydia just nodded absently. She wasn't listening, she was inspecting the way his t-shirt fit close to his body. She had no idea when she had begun to look at Beetlejuice "that way," but she ogled him more and more everyday. "...and then back here for cake." he was saying. Lydia was still following the curve of his arm with her eyes. "Lyds," he yelled, "What the hell..." Lydia snapped back to reality. "Huh..." she said. Beetlejuice just sighed and let his head fall onto the back of the sofa. "Nothin'," he said wearily, "we can talk about it when you're actually paying attention." Lydia frowned. "I'm sorry Beej," she replied, "I was just...lost in thought." Beetlejuice eyed her suspiciously. She had been acting real funny the past few weeks. He sighed again and closed his eyes. "I just think you should be a little more excited, Lyds," he said, his eyes still closed. "Oh you have no idea how excited I am," Lydia murmured. The ghost frowned. "Coulda fooled me," he replied, "You don't even seem like you are paying..." Beetlejuice's eyes shot open, and his head began to swim. Lydia was kissing him! *What the hell...* he thought, *This is...well, it's just...nice..NO NO NO, this is wrong!* Of course, even though his head was screaming how wrong it was, his hands had their own ideas. He snaked his arms around her, drawing her onto his lap. He ran his hands down her back, kissing her passionately. *What are you doing?* his mind screamed, *"she's your best friend...* But try as he might, he couldn't...wouldn't stop kissing her. *Shut up,* he told the voice in his head, *she started it!* Lydia pulled away, turning a bright shade of red. "I'm, I'm..." she stammered, "I'm so sorry Beej..." She started to move off of his lap, but the ghost held her there. "You wanna explain that?", he asked. Lydia dropped her gaze and began to cry. "I, I don't know what came over me," she said, "I just wanted to so bad." She glanced up at him for a brief second, terrified that she had crossed a line. Beetlejuice was still in a bit of shock, but he wiped away the tears streaming down her cheeks. "Babes," he said tenderly, "don't cry. It was great." She smiled. "Really?", she asked, "I didn't...screw things up?" "Hell babes," he chuckled, "do you know how many times I've thought about doing the exact same thing?" Lydia grinned. "So," she began, "it was okay?" Beetlejuice wrapped his arms around her once more, pulling her close. "It was way more than okay, babes," he said, kissing her again.


End file.
